Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-3435833-20110225213212
Ratschluß der Götter, daß Odysseus, welchen Poseidon verfolgt, von Kalypsos Insel Ogygia heimkehre. Athene, in Mentes Gestalt, den Telemachos besuchend, rät ihm in Pylos und Sparta nach dem Vater sich zu erkundigen, und die schwelgenden Freier aus dem Hause zu schaffen. Er redet das erste Mal mit Entschlossenheit zur Mutter und zu den Freier. Nacht. Sage mir, Muse, die Taten des vielgewanderten Mannes, Welcher so weit geirrt, nach der heiligen Troja Zerstörung, Vieler Menschen Städte gesehn, und Sitte gelernt hat, Und auf dem Meere so viel' unnennbare Leiden erduldet, 5 Seine Seele zu retten, und seiner Freunde Zurückkunft. Aber die Freunde rettet' er nicht, wie eifrig er strebte, Denn sie bereiteten selbst durch Missetat ihr Verderben: Toren! welche die Rinder des hohen Sonnenbeherrschers Schlachteten; siehe, der Gott nahm ihnen den Tag der Zurückkunft, 10 Sage hievon auch uns ein weniges, Tochter Kronions. Alle die andern, so viel dem verderbenden Schicksal entflohen, Waren jetzo daheim, dem Krieg' entflohn und dem Meere: Ihn allein, der so herzlich zur Heimat und Gattin sich sehnte, Hielt die unsterbliche Nymphe, die hehre Göttin Kalypso, 15 In der gewölbeten Grotte, und wünschte sich ihn zum Gemahle. Selbst da das Jahr nun kam im kreisenden Laufe der Zeiten, Da ihm die Götter bestimmt, gen Ithaka wiederzukehren; Hatte der Held noch nicht vollendet die müdende Laufbahn, Auch bei den Seinigen nicht. Es jammerte seiner die Götter; 20 Nur Poseidon zürnte dem göttergleichen Odysseus Unablässig, bevor er sein Vaterland wieder erreichte. Dieser war jetzo fern zu den Äthiopen gegangen; Äthiopen, die zwiefach geteilt sind, die äußersten Menschen, Gegen den Untergang der Sonnen, und gegen den Aufgang: 25 Welche die Hekatombe der Stier' und Widder ihm brachten. Allda saß er, des Mahls sich freuend. Die übrigen Götter Waren alle in Zeus' des Olympiers Hause versammelt. Unter ihnen begann der Vater der Menschen und Götter; Denn er gedachte bei sich des tadellosen Ägisthos, 30 Den Agamemnons Sohn, der berühmte Orestes, getötet; Dessen gedacht' er jetzo, und sprach zu der Götter Versammlung: Welche Klagen erheben die Sterblichen wider die Götter! Nur von uns, wie sie schrein, kommt alles Übel; und dennoch Schaffen die Toren sich selbst, dem Schicksal entgegen, ihr Elend. 35 So nahm jetzo Ägisthos, dem Schicksal entgegen, die Gattin Agamemnons zum Weib', und erschlug den kehrenden Sieger, Kundig des schweren Gerichts! Wir hatten ihn lange gewarnet, Da wir ihm Hermes sandten, den wachsamen Argosbesieger, Weder jenen zu töten, noch um die Gattin zu werben. 40 Denn von Orestes wird einst das Blut Agamemnons gerochen, Wann er, ein Jüngling nun, des Vaters Erbe verlanget. So weissagte Hermeias; doch folgte dem heilsamen Rate Nicht Ägisthos, und jetzt hat er alles auf einmal gebüßet. Drauf antwortete Zeus' blauäugige Tochter Athene: 45 Unser Vater Kronion, der herrschenden Könige Herrscher, Seiner verschuldeten Strafe ist jener Verräter gefallen. Möchte doch jeder so fallen, wer solche Taten beginnet! Aber mich kränkt in der Seele des weisen Helden Odysseus Elend, welcher so lang', entfernt von den Seinen, sich abhärmt, 50 Auf der umflossenen Insel, der Mitte des wogenden Meeres. Eine Göttin bewohnt das waldumschattete Eiland, Atlas' Tochter, des Allerforschenden, welcher des Meeres Dunkle Tiefen kennt, und selbst die ragenden Säulen Aufhebt, welche die Erde vom hohen Himmel sondern. 55 Dessen Tochter hält den ängstlich harrenden Dulder, Immer schmeichelt sie ihm mit sanft liebkosenden Worten, Daß er des Vaterlandes vergesse. Aber Odysseus Sehnt sich, auch nur den Rauch von Ithakas heimischen Hügeln Steigen zu sehn, und dann zu sterben! Ist denn bei dir auch 60 Kein Erbarmen für ihn, Olympier? Brachte Odysseus Nicht bei den Schiffen der Griechen in Trojas weitem Gefilde Sühnender Opfer genug? Warum denn zürnest du so, Zeus? Ihr antwortete drauf der Wolkenversammler Kronion: Welche Rede, mein Kind, ist deinen Lippen entflohen? 65 O wie könnte doch ich des edlen Odysseus vergessen? Sein, des weisesten Mannes, und der die reichlichsten Opfer Uns Unsterblichen brachte, des weiten Himmels Bewohnern? Poseidaon verfolgt ihn, der Erdumgürter, mit heißer Unaufhörlicher Rache; weil er den Kyklopen geblendet, 70 Polyphemos, den Riesen, der unter allen Kyklopen, Stark wie ein Gott, sich erhebt. Ihn gebar die Nymphe Thoosa, Phorkyns Tochter, des Herrschers im wüsten Reiche der Wasser, Welche Poseidon einst in dämmernder Grotte bezwungen. Darum trachtet den Helden der Erderschüttrer Poseidon, 75 Nicht zu töten, allein von der Heimat irre zu treiben. Aber wir wollen uns alle zum Rat vereinen, die Heimkehr Dieses Verfolgten zu fördern; und Poseidaon entsage Seinem Zorn: denn nichts vermag er doch wider uns alle, Uns unsterblichen Göttern allein entgegen zu kämpfen! 80 Drauf antwortete Zeus' blauäugichte Tochter Athene: Unser Vater Kronion, der herrschenden Könige Herrscher, Ist denn dieses im Rate der seligen Götter beschlossen, Daß in sein Vaterland heimkehre der weise Odysseus; Auf! so laßt uns Hermeias, den rüstigen Argosbesieger, 85 Senden hinab zu der Insel Ogygia: daß er der Nymphe Mit schönwallenden Locken verkünde den heiligen Ratschluß, Von der Wiederkehr des leidengeübten Odysseus. Aber ich will gern Ithaka gehn, den Sohn des Verfolgten Mehr zu entflammen, und Mut in des Jünglings Seele zu gießen; 90 Daß er zu Rat berufe die hauptumlockten Achaier, Und den Freiern verbiete, die stets mit üppiger Frechheit Seine Schafe schlachten, und sein schwerwandelndes Hornvieh; Will ihn dann senden gen Sparta, und zu der sandigen Pylos: Daß er nach Kundschaft forsche von seines Vaters Zurückkunft, 95 Und ein edler Ruf ihn unter den Sterblichen preise. Also sprach sie, und band sich unter die Füße die schönen Goldnen ambrosischen Sohlen, womit sie über die Wasser Und das unendliche Land im Hauche des Windes einherschwebt; Faßte die mächtige Lanze mit scharfer eherner Spitze, 100 Schwer und groß und stark, womit sie die Scharen der Helden Stürzt, wenn im Zorn sich erhebt die Tochter des schrecklichen Vaters. Eilend fuhr sie hinab von den Gipfeln des hohen Olympos, Stand nun in Ithakas Stadt, am Tore des Helden Odysseus, Vor der Schwelle des Hofs, und hielt die eherne Lanze, 105 Gleich dem Freunde des Hauses, dem Fürsten der Taphier Mentes. Aber die mutigen Freier erblickte sie an des Palastes Pforte, wo sie ihr Herz mit Steineschieben ergötzten, Hin auf Häuten der Rinder gestreckt, die sie selber geschlachtet. Herold' eilten umher und fleißige Diener im Hause: 110 Jene mischten für sie den Wein in den Kelchen mit Wasser; Diese säuberten wieder mit lockern Schwämmen die Tische, Stellten in Reihen sie hin, und teilten die Menge des Fleisches. Pallas erblickte zuerst Telemachos, ähnlich den Göttern. Unter den Freiern saß er mit traurigem Herzen; denn immer 115 Schwebte vor seinem Geiste das Bild des trefflichen Vaters: Ob er nicht endlich käme, die Freier im Hause zerstreute, Und, mit Ehre gekrönt, sein Eigentum wieder beherrschte. Dem nachdenkend, saß er bei jenen, erblickte die Göttin, Und ging schnell nach der Pforte des Hofs, unwillig im Herzen, 120 Daß ein Fremder so lang' an der Türe harrte; empfing sie, Drückt' ihr die rechte Hand, und nahm die eherne Lanze, Redete freundlich sie an, und sprach die geflügelten Worte: Freue dich, fremder Mann! Sei uns willkommen; und hast du Dich mit Speise gestärkt, dann sage, was du begehrest. 125 Also sprach er, und ging; ihm folgete Pallas Athene. Als sie jetzt in den Saal des hohen Palastes gekommen; Trug er die Lanz' in das schöngetäfelte Speerbehältnis, An die hohe Säule sie lehnend, an welcher noch viele Andere Lanzen stunden des leidengeübten Odysseus. 130 Pallas führt' er zum Thron, und breitet' ein Polster ihr unter, Schön und künstlich gewirkt; ein Schemel stützte die Füße, Neben ihr setzt' er sich selbst auf einen prächtigen Sessel, Von den Freiern entfernt: daß nicht dem Gaste die Mahlzeit Durch das wüste Getümmel der Trotzigen würde verleidet; 135 Und er um Kundschaft ihn von seinem Vater befragte. Eine Dienerin trug in der schönen goldenen Kanne, Über dem silbernen Becken, das Wasser, beströmte zum Waschen Ihnen die Händ', und stellte vor sie die geglättete Tafel. Und die ehrbare Schaffnerin kam, und tischte das Brot auf, 140 Und der Gerichte viel aus ihrem gesammelten Vorrat. Hierauf kam der Zerleger, und bracht' in erhobenen Schüsseln Allerlei Fleisch, und setzte vor sie die goldenen Becher. Und ein geschäftiger Herold versorgte sie reichlich mit Weine. Jetzo kamen auch die mutigen Freier, und saßen 145 All' in langen Reihen auf prächtigen Thronen und Sesseln. Herolde gossen ihnen das Wasser über die Hände. Aber die Mägde setzten gehäufte Körbe mit Brot auf Jünglinge füllten die Kelche bis oben mit dem Getränke, Und sie erhoben die Hände zum leckerbereiteten Mahle. 150 Und nachdem die Begierde des Tranks und der Speise gestillt war, Dachten die üppigen Freier auf neue Reize der Seelen, Auf Gesang und Tanz, des Mahles liebliche Zierden. Und ein Herold reichte die schöngebildete Harfe Phemios hin, der an Kunst des Gesangs vor allen berühmt war, 155 Phemios, der bei den Freiern gezwungen wurde zu singen. Prüfend durchrauscht' er die Saiten, und hub den schönen Gesang an. Aber Telemachos neigte das Haupt zu Pallas Athene, Und sprach leise zu ihr, damit es die andern nicht hörten: Lieher Gastfreund, wirst du mir auch die Rede verargen? 160 Diese können sich wohl bei Saitenspiel' und Gesange Freun, da sie ungestraft des Mannes Habe verschwelgen, Dessen weißes Gebein vielleicht schon an fernem Gestade Modert im Regen, vielleicht von den Meereswogen gewälzt wird. Sähen sie jenen einmal zurück in Ithaka kommen; 165 Alle wünschten gewiß sich lieber noch schnellere Füße, Als noch größere Last an Gold' und prächtigen Kleidern. Aber es war sein Verhängnis, so hinzusterben; und keine Hoffnung erfreuet uns mehr, wenn auch zuweilen ein Fremdling Sagt, er komme zurück. Der Tag ist auf immer verloren! 170 Aber verkündige mir, und sage die lautere Wahrheit. Wer, wes Volkes bist du? und wo ist deine Geburtstadt? Und in welcherlei Schiff kamst du? wie brachten die Schiffer Dich nach Ithaka her? was rühmen sich jene vor Leute? Denn unmöglich bist du doch hier zu Fuße gekommen! 175 Dann erzähle mir auch aufrichtig, damit ich es wisse: Bist du in Ithaka noch ein Neuling, oder ein Gastfreund Meines Vaters? Denn unser Haus besuchten von jeher Viele Männer, und er mocht' auch mit Leuten wohl umgehn. Drauf antwortete Zeus' blauäugichte Tochter Athene: 180 Dieses will ich dir alles, und nach der Wahrheit, erzählen. Mentes, Anchialos Sohn, des kriegserfahrenen Helden, Rühm' ich mich, und beherrsche die ruderliebenden Taphos. Jetzo schifft' ich hier an; denn ich steure mit meinen Genossen Über das dunkle Meer zu unverständlichen Völkern, 185 Mir in Temesa Kupfer für blinkendes Eisen zu tauschen. Und mein Schiff liegt außer der Stadt am freien Gestade, In der reithrischen Bucht, all des waldichten Neïon Fuße. Lange preisen wir, schon von dein Zeiten unserer Väter, Uns Gastfreunde. Du darfst nur zum alten Helden Laertes 190 Gehn und fragen; der jetzt, wie man sagt, nicht mehr in die Stadt kommt, Sondern in Einsamkeit auf dem Lande sein Leben vertrauret, Bloß von der Alten bedient, die ihm sein Essen und Trinken Vorsetzt, wann er einmal vom fruchtbaren Rebengefilde, Wo er den Tag hinschleicht, mit müden Gliedern zurückwankt. 195 Aber ich kam, weil es hieß, dein Vater wäre nun endlich Heimgekehrt; doch ihm wehren vielleicht die Götter die Heimkehr. Denn noch starb er nicht auf Erden der edle Odysseus; Sondern er lebt noch wo in einem umflossenen Eiland Auf dem Meere der Welt; ihn halten grausame Männer, 200 Wilde Barbaren, die dort mit Gewalt zu bleiben ihn zwingen. Aber ich will dir anitzt weissagen, wie es die Götter Mir in die Seele gelegt, und wie's wahrscheinlich geschehn wird; Denn kein Seher bin ich, noch Flüge zu deuten erleuchtet. Nicht mehr lange bleibt er von seiner heimischen Insel 205 Ferne, nicht lange mehr, und hielten ihn eiserne Bande; Sinnen wird er auf Flucht, und reich ist sein Geist an Erfindung. Aber verkündige mir, und sage die lautere Wahrheit. Bist du mit dieser Gestalt ein leiblicher Sohn von Odysseus? Wundergleich bist du ihm, an Haupt und Glanze der Augen! 210 Denn oft haben wir so uns zu einander gesellet, Eh' er gen Troja fuhr mit den übrigen Helden Achaias. Seitdem hab' ich Odysseus, und jener mich nicht gesehen. Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: Dieses will ich dir, Freund, und nach der Wahrheit, erzählen. 215 Meine Mutter die sagt es, er sei mein Vater; ich selber Weiß es nicht: denn von selbst weiß niemand, wer ihn gezeuget. Wär ich doch lieber der Sohn von einem glücklichen Manne, Den bei seiner Habe das ruhige Alter beschliche! Aber der Unglückseligste aller sterblichen Menschen 220 Ist, wie man sagt, mein Vater; weil du mich darum befragest. Drauf antwortete Zeus' blauäugichte Tochter Athene: Nun so werden die Götter doch nicht den Namen des Hauses Tilgen, da solchen Sohn ihm Penelopeia geboren. Aber verkündige mir, und sage die lautere Wahrheit. 225 Was für ein Schmaus ist hier, und Gesellschaft? Gibst du ein Gastmahl, Oder ein Hochzeitfest? Denn keinem Gelag' ist es ähnlich! Dafür scheinen die Gäste mit zu unbändiger Frechheit Mir in dem Saale zu schwärmen. Ereifern müßte die Seele Jedes vernünftigen Manns, der solche Greuel mit ansäh! 230 Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: Fremdling, weil du mich fragst, und so genau dich erkundest; Ehmals konnte dies Haus vielleicht begütert und glänzend Heißen, da jener noch im Vaterlande verweilte: Aber nun haben es anders die grausamen Götter entschieden, 235 Welche den herrlichen Mann vor allen Menschen verdunkelt! Ach! ich trauerte selbst um den Tod des Vaters nicht so sehr, Wär' er mit seinen Genossen im Lande der Troer gefallen, Oder den Freunden im Arme, nachdem er den Krieg vollendet. Denn ein Denkmal hätt' ihm das Volk der Achaier errichtet, 240 Und so wäre zugleich sein Sohn bei den Enkeln verherrlicht. Aber er ward unrühmlich ein Raub der wilden Harpyen; Weder gesehn, noch gehört, verschwand er, und ließ mir zum Erbteil Jammer und Weh! Doch jetzo bewein' ich nicht jenen allein mehr; Ach! es bereiteten mir die Götter noch andere Leiden. 245 Alle Fürsten, so viel in diesen Inseln gebieten, In Dulichion, Same, der waldbewachsnen Zakynthos, Und so viele hier in der felsichten Ithaka herrschen: Alle werben um meine Mutter, und zehren das Gut auf. Aber die Mutter kann die aufgedrungne Vermählung 250 Nicht ausschlagen, und nicht vollziehn. Nun verprassen die Schwelger All mein Gut, und werden in kurzem mich selber zerreißen! Und mit zürnendem Schmerz antwortete Pallas Athene: Götter, wie sehr bedarfst du des langabwesenden Vaters, Daß sein furchtbarer Arm die schamlosen Freier bestrafe! 255 Wenn er doch jetzo käm', und vorn in der Pforte des Saales Stünde, mit Helm und Schild und zween Lanzen bewaffnet; So an Gestalt, wie ich ihn zum erstenmale gesehen, Da er aus Ephyra kehrend von Ilos, Mermeros' Sohne, Sich in unserer Burg beim gastlichen Becher erquickte! 260 Denn dorthin war Odysseus im schnellen Schiffe gesegelt, Menschentötende Säfte zu holen, damit er die Spitze Seiner gefiederten Pfeile vergiftete. Aber sie gab ihm Ilos nicht, denn er scheute den Zorn der unsterblichen Götter; Aber mein Vater gab ihm das Gift, weil er herzlich ihn liebte: 265 Wenn doch in jener Gestalt Odysseus den Freiern erschiene! Bald wär' ihr Leben gekürzt, und ihnen die Heirat verbittert! Aber dieses ruhet im Schoße der seligen Götter, Ob er zur Heimat kehrt, und einst in diesem Palaste Rache vergilt, oder nicht. Dir aber gebiet' ich, zu trachten, 270 Daß du der Freier Schar aus deinem Hause vertreibest. Lieber, wohlan! merk' auf, und nimm die Rede zu Herzen. Fodere morgen zu Rat die Edelsten aller Achaier, Rede vor der Versammlung, und rufe die Götter zu Zeugen. Allen Freiern gebeut, zu dem Ihrigen sich zu zerstreuen; 275 Und der Mutter: verlangt ihr Herz die zwote Vermählung, Kehre sie heim in das Haus des wohlbegüterten Vaters. Dort bereite man ihr die Hochzeit, und statte sie reichlich Ihrem Bräutigam aus, wie lieben Töchtern gebühret. Für dich selbst ist dieses mein Rat, wofern du gehorchest. 280 Rüste das trefflichste Schiff mit zwanzig Gefährten, und eile, Kundschaft dir zu erforschen vom langabwesenden Vater; Ob dir's einer verkünde der Sterblichen, oder du Ossa, Zeus' Gesandte, vernehmest, die viele Gerüchte verbreitet. Erstlich fahre gen Pylos, und frage den göttlichen Nestor, 285 Dann gen Sparta, zur Burg Menelaos' des Bräunlichgelockten, Welcher zuletzt heim kam von dein erzgepanzerten Griechen. Hörst du, er lebe noch, dein Vater, und kehre zur Heimat; Dann, wie bedrängt du auch seist, erduld' es noch ein Jahr lang. Hörst du, er sei gestorben, und nicht mehr unter den Menschen; 290 Siehe dann kehre wieder zur lieben heimischen Insel, Häufe dem Vater ein Mal, und opfere Totengeschenke Reichlich, wie sich's gebührt, und gib einem Manne die Mutter. Aber hast du dieses getan und alles vollendet, Siehe dann denk' umher, und überlege mit Klugheit, 295 Wie du die üppige Schar der Freier in deinem Palaste Tötest, mit heimlicher List, oder öffentlich! Fürder geziemen Kinderwerke dir nicht, du bist dem Getändel entwachsen. Hast du nimmer gehört, welch ein Ruhm den edlen Orestes Unter den Sterblichen preist, seitdem er den Meuchler Ägisthos 300 Umgebracht, der ihm den herrlichen Vater ermordet? Auch du, Lieber, denn groß und stattlich bist du von Ansehn, Halte dich wohl, daß einst die spätesten Enkel dich loben! Ich will jetzo wieder zum schnellen Schiffe hinabgehn, Und den Gefährten, die mich, vielleicht unwillig, erwarten. 305 Sorge nun selber für dich, und nimm die Rede zu Herzen. Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: Freund, du redest gewiß mit voller herzlicher Liebe, Wie ein Vater zum Sohn, und nimmer werd' ich's vergessen. Aber verweile bei uns noch ein wenig, wie sehr du auch eilest; 310 Lieber, bade zuvor, und gib dem Herzen Erfrischung: Daß du mit froherem Mut heimkehrest, und zu dem Schiffe Bringest ein Ehrengeschenk, ein schönes köstliches Kleinod Zum Andenken von mir, wie Freunde Freunden verehren. Drauf antwortete Zeus' blauäugichte Tochter Athene: 315 Halte nicht länger mich auf; denn dringend sind meine Geschäfte. Dein Geschenk, das du mir im Herzen bestimmest, das gib mir, Wann ich wiederkomme, damit ich zur Heimat es bringe; Und empfange dagegen von mir ein würdiges Kleinod. Also redete Zeus' blauäugichte Tochter, und eilend 320 Flog wie ein Vogel sie durch den Kamin. Dem Jünglinge goß sie Kraft und Mut in die Brust, und fachte des Vaters Gedächtnis Heller noch an, wie zuvor. Er empfand es im innersten Herzen, Und erstaunte darob; ihm ahnete, daß es ein Gott war. Jetzo ging er zurück zu den Freiern, der göttliche Jüngling. 325 Vor den Freiern sang der berühmte Sänger; und schweigend Saßen sie all', und horchten. Er sang die traurige Heimfahrt, Welche Pallas Athene den Griechen von Troja beschieden. Und im oberen Stock vernahm die himmlischen Töne Auch Ikarios Tochter, die kluge Penelopeia. 330 Eilend stieg sie hinab die hohen Stufen der Wohnung, Nicht allein; sie wurde von zwo Jungfrauen begleitet. Als das göttliche Weib die Freier jetzo erreichte, Stand sie still an der Schwelle des schönen gewölbeten Saales; Ihre Wangen umwallte der feine Schleier des Hauptes, 335 Und an jeglichem Arm stand eine der stattlichen Jungfraun. Tränend wandte sie sich zum göttlichen Sänger, und sagte: Phemios, du weißt ja noch sonst viel reizende Lieder, Taten der Menschen und Götter, die unter den Sängern berühmt sind; Singe denn davon eins vor diesen Männern, und schweigend 340 Trinke jeder den Wein. Allein mit jenem Gesange Quäle mich nicht, der stets mein armes Herz mir durchbohret. Denn mich traf ja vor allen der unaussprechlichste Jammer! Ach den besten Gemahl bewein' ich, und denke beständig Jenes Mannes, der weit durch Hellas und Argos berühmt ist! 345 Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: Meine Mutter, warum verargst du dem lieblichen Sänger, Daß er mit Liedern uns reizt, wie sie dem Herzen entströmen? Nicht die Sänger sind des zu beschuldigen, sondern allein Zeus, Welcher die Meister der Kunst nach seinem Gefallen begeistert. 350 Zürne denn nicht, weil dieser die Leiden der Danaer singet; Denn der neuste Gesang erhält vor allen Gesängen Immer das lauteste Lob der aufmerksamen Versammlung: Sondern stärke vielmehr auch deine Seele, zu hören. Nicht Odysseus allein verlor den Tag der Zurückkunft 355 Unter den Troern; es sanken mit ihm viel andere Männer. Aber gehe nun heim, besorge deine Geschäfte, Spindel und Webestuhl, und treib an beschiedener Arbeit Deine Mägde zum Fleiß! Die Rede gebühret den Männern, Und vor allen mir; denn mein ist die Herrschaft im Hause! 360 Staunend kehrte die Mutter zurück in ihre Gemächer, Und erwog im Herzen die kluge Rede des Sohnes. Als sie nun oben kam mit den Jungfraun, weinte sie wieder Ihren trauten Gemahl Odysseus; bis ihr Athene Sanft mit süßem Schlummer die Augenlider betaute. 365 Aber nun lärmten die Freier umher in dem schattichten Saale, Denn sie wünschten sich alle, mit ihr das Bette zu teilen. Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sprach zur Versammlung: Freier meiner Mutter, voll übermütiges Trotzes, Freut euch jetzo des Mahls, und erhebt kein wüstes Getümmel! 370 Denn es füllt ja mit Wonne das Herz, dem Gesange zu horchen, Wann ein Sänger, wie dieser, die Töne der Himmlischen nachahmt! Morgen wollen wir uns zu den Sitzen des Marktes versammeln; Daß ich euch allen dort freimütig und öffentlich rate, Mir aus dem Hause zu gehn! Sucht künftig andere Mähler; 375 Zehret von euren Gütern, und laßt die Bewirtungen umgehn. Aber wenn ihr es so bequemer und lieblicher findet, Eines Mannes Hab', ohn' alle Vergeltung zu fressen; Schlingt sie hinab! Ich werde die ewigen Götter anflehn, Ob euch nicht endlich einmal Zeus eure Taten bezahle, 380 Daß ihr in unserm Haus' auch ohne Vergeltung dahinstürzt! Also sprach er; da bissen sie ringsumher sich die Lippen, Über den Jüngling erstaunt, der so entschlossen geredet. Aber Eupeithes' Sohn Antinoos gab ihm zur Antwort: Ei! dich lehren gewiß, Telemachos, selber die Götter, 385 Vor der Versammlung so hoch und so entschlossen zu reden! Daß Kronion dir ja die Herrschaft unseres Eilands Nicht vertraue, die dir von deinem Vater gebühret! Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: O Antinoos, wirst du mir auch die Rede verargen? 390 Gerne nähm' ich sie an, wenn Zeus sie schenkte, die Herrschaft! Oder meinst du, es sei das Schlechteste unter den Menschen? Wahrlich, es ist nichts Schlechtes, zu herrschen; des Königes Haus wird Schnell mit Schätzen erfüllt, er selber höher geachtet! Aber es wohnen ja sonst genug achaiische Fürsten 395 In dem umfluteten Reiche von Ithaka, Jüngling' und Greise; Nehm' es einer von diesen, wofern Odysseus gestorben! Doch behalt' ich für mich die Herrschaft unseres Hauses, Und der Knechte, die mir der edle Odysseus erbeutet! Aber Polybos' Sohn Eurymachos sagte dagegen: 400 Dies, Telemachos, ruht im Schoße der seligen Götter, Wer das umflutete Reich von Ithaka künftig beherrschet; Aber die Herrschaft im Haus und dein Eigentum bleiben dir sicher! Komme nur keiner, und raube dir je mit gewaltsamen Händen Deine Habe, so lange noch Männer in Ithaka wohnen! 405 Aber ich möchte dich wohl um den Gast befragen, mein Bester. Sage, woher ist der Mann? und welches Landes Bewohner Rühmt er sich? Wo ist sein Geschlecht und väterlich Erbe? Bracht' er dir etwa Botschaft von deines Vaters Zurückkunft? Oder kam er hieher in seinen eignen Geschäften? 410 Warum eilt' er so plötzlich hinweg, und scheute so sichtbar Unsre Bekanntschaft? Gewiß, unedel war seine Gestalt nicht! Und der verständige Jüngling Telemachos sagte dagegen: Hin, Eurymachos, ist auf immer des Vaters Zurückkunft! Darum trau' ich nicht mehr Botschaften, woher sie auch kommen, 415 Kümmre mich nie um Deutungen mehr, wen auch immer die Mutter Zu sich ins Haus berufe, um unser Verhängnis zu forschen! Dies war ein taphischer Mann, mein angeborener Gastfreund. Mentes, Anchialos' Sohn, des kriegserfahrenen Helden, Rühmt er sich, und beherrscht die ruderliebende Taphos. 420 Also sprach er; im Herzen erkannt' er die heilige Göttin. Und sie wandten sich wieder zum Tanz und frohen Gesange, Und belustigten sich, bis ihnen der Abend herabsank. Als den Lustigen nun der dunkle Abend herabsank; Gingen sie alle heim, der süßen Ruhe zu pflegen. 425 Aber Telemachos ging zu seinem hohen Gemache. Auf dem prächtigen Hof', in weitumschauender Gegend; Dorthin ging er zur Ruh mit tiefbekümmerter Seele. Vor ihm ging mit brennenden Fackeln die tüchtige alte Eurykleia, die Tochter Ops, des Sohnes Peisenors, 430 Welche vordem Laertes mit seinem Gute gekaufet, In jungfräulicher Blüte, für zwanzig Rinder: er ehrte Sie im hohen Palast, gleich seiner edlen Gemahlin, Aber berührte sie nie, aus Furcht vor dem Zorne der Gattin. Diese begleitete ihn mit brennenden Fackeln; sie hatt' ihn 435 Unter den Mägden am liebsten, und pflegt' ihn, als er ein Kind war. Und er öffnete jetzt die Türe des schönen Gemaches, Setzte sich auf sein Lager, und zog das weiche Gewand aus, Warf es dann in die Hände der wohlbedächtigen Alten. Diese fügte den Rock geschickt in Falten, und hängt' ihn 440 An den hölzernen Nagel zur Seite des zierlichen Bettes, Ging aus der Kammer, und zog mit dem silbernen Ringe die Türe Hinter sich an, und schob den Riegel vor mit dem Riemen. Also lag er die Nacht, mit feiner Wolle bedecket, Und umdachte die Reise, die ihm Athene geraten.